Enma Shinsei
Enma Shinsei '(閻魔新星, ''Universal Nova) is one of the leaders of the Masukage and currently training in the human world along with the rest of his followers, mainly Adelheid Saku. Appearance Enma's usual attire depends on his moods or what sort of mission he has undertaken for Inai Satonaka. His standard outfit is mainly of an orange coloratio. On the outfit's shoulder, there is a white tassel that he received as a gift from Adelheid. Also located on Enma's attire are a number of red swirls, but the jacket is completely more form fitting with the top part of it taking on a black coloration and the colour extending from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves. Enma also dons a forehead protector that has a metal portion to protect him on from damage that he has rests on long, sleek black bandanna and he wears black sandals. Enma can usually be found sporting a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern along the hemline, signifying his leadership position under Inai. Personality History Synopsis Equipment '''Spirit Container: Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Energy: :Reiryoku Aborption and Manipulation: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: ]] Shiru Master: ﻿Dépasser Master: Much like Ryouta Saburo, who Enma leaned his fighting style from, he is able to utilize ﻿Dépasser in order to augment his already powerful kicks. Enma's movements when using this is quite impressive to the naked eye as when he moves, it is as if he becomes nothing but a yellow blur moving around a battlefield. The flames he produces when moving also bear this yellow coloration yet hold an ability to heal his allies. Enma has been said to fast enough to avoid a projectile fired at him from point blank range, even slicing it in two before it has even look liked he moved from his original location. :Soleil Lumière (太陽輝き, French for Sun's Glow): By rapidly speeding around an injured ally, Enma is able to cause the flames created by ﻿Dépasser to create a shield around their bodies. The flames will then act as a natural agent to quickly speed up the body's healing process. Enma can also do this with his hands alone if the afflicted area is small enough and even use the ability on himself in order to heal his wounds. Enhanced Strength: Genius Intellect Master Strategist Spirit Companion Aburu (Scorch): The Spiritual Companion that Enma has made a pact with. He has not yet revealed what she has offered to this beast, but has acknowledged that he has payed a hefty fine. Aburu has two forms thats it can take in battle. Its first and most common form is that of a large flaming beast while her true form is that of a girl with long black hair and a school girl uniform. When summoned into battle, a large torrent of flames is created around Enma before Aburu reveals herself reveals herself. Aburu weilds the power of fire, however, her fire works differently than most. Instead of physically burning the opponent, Aburu's flames will burn away the target's memories, the longer the opponent is exposed to the flames, the more memories that are burned away. These flames are near unblockable, and when used against an opponent's zanpakuto, will temporarilly block the communication bewteen shinigami and weapon. : Spirit Equip: To activate, Enma burns his arms with Aburu's flames. Then he starts to burn his entire body. He keeps using more and more flames, until he becomes the flames himself. The Scroll he keeps Aburu in then becomes a large black sword. As Enma's Spirit Equip progresses, his arms change into a black metallic substance, allowing him to resist the flames and stop from burning himself as well as enhancing his defense. With each slash of the sword, Enma is able to produce the same memory erasing flames as Aburu but to a higher degree. Helix Dagger His Masukage Weapon is named''' Viraux Patrimoine''' (ウイルスレガシー, French for Viral Legacy). It takes the form of an elongated kunai with a faint golden glow around its edge. With it, Enma is easily able to contend with even a shinigami's Zanpakuto with his, despite its small size. He usually keeps it tucked away in a small holster on his left leg. Because of the design of his weapon, many opponents underestimate its worth, often causing them to lose limb or two before changing their minds. : Helix Release: After overflowing his Helix Dagger with his Spiritual Current he is able to change into his true Masukage form granting him a greater source of power and also allowing him to enhance all of his abilities to its peak. Once released, Enma's outfit begins to change as it gains a wispy effect to it and becomes like a flickering flame bearing an orange coloration, much like when Enma uses the powers of Aburu. On his stomach appears a circle-shaped marking that then has black streaks extending from it across his limbs with the same circle shape markings covering his joints. This wispy orange flame soon begins to cover Enma's entire body giving him an the appearance of demon made up completely out of flames. :: Helix Special Ability: By gathering the malice and hatred that resides in the crevices of every living object's soul, Enma can then form a massive beast that takes form of a kitsune covered in white flames and bears similar markings to that of Enma himself. With this ability, Enma can manifest a portion of the kitsune's body in order to attack his opponents. In order to do so, Enma must make a motion with his own body, causing the white flames of the kitsune to immediately then form into whichever corresponding part of the body that Enma has used. The white flames are capable of purifying souls completely, allowing the masssive limbs of the kitsune to be incredibly dangerous to any spiritual being that comes into contact with it. That flames that are created are highly resistant to water as they are burning with the collective hatred of various individuals. It is this conundrum of utilizing hatred to purify souls that causes many to believe that Enma's ability was once positive in nature but changed into what is now due to some unknown experience in his life. ::: By manisfesting the head of the kitsune or by doing it himself, Enma is able to conjure a large amount of reishi and white flames that he can then mold into a massive sphere in front of him. This sphere starts to receive more power the more animosity anyone in the general area feels towards Enma and given his distinctive personality and tactics in battle, this is an easy task to accomplish. This ball of energy has enough destructive power to completely level a large mountain.